Dark Survivors
by Amanda15
Summary: Through the pain and darkness two stranges find each other. Can Cole and Phoebe save each other? (R rating to be safe)
1. Chapter 1: Silence

****

Dark Survivors

My mother had many lovers and one of them was my father. She would tell me about all the adventures they went on together and how courageous he was. She said it was a storm that killed him. A storm came and he died saving her life. 

When they hung my mother I was only three. I went to live with my aunts in Santa Monica. They are the ones who told me who I really was and that my mother was a witch. And it was my father killed her. My parents were never married, but he felt that if he couldn't have her, no one would. So he exposed her secret, he ended her life. This is where my story begins...

It was long ago , before I was old enough to save myself. I couldn't stop the madness. I say the madness, well, that is what I call it. I was mad. It stole everything, and I was robed of my life, my soul. I was in a nightmare and I couldn't wake up. Until I met him...

****

Chapter one

"Phoebe dear, are you going out tonight?" Matilda asked sitting at the kitchen table.

"Yes, the girls are taking me out to this new Mansion On The Hill" Phoebe told her aunt.

"I have herd of that new club dear, you better watch yourself, I don't imagine it is a very safe place" Isabelle replied sitting down by Matilda.

"Oh posh, this is where the whole city goes for a good time, I am sure I will be just fine" Phoebe said kissing her aunt on the cheek , "Don't wait up!" and she ran out the door. 

"That is just it, this isn't the safest city" Isabelle warned her sister.

"Well, you have been worrying about her fitting in ever since she came to live with us, now you are worrying about her fitting in too good!" Matilda sighed touching her sister's shoulder.

"People are who hurt us the most Matilda, and that young girl could get into a lot of trouble" Isabelle argued.

"Well Matilda, we can't keep her safe her whole life. That poor girl has been through a lot, and I think we have taught her enough for her to watch for the signs of trouble." Matilda said sipping her black liquorish tea. 

"I hope you are right, I feel another storm coming on" Isabelle said quietly and walked out of the room.

*********

Phoebe and her friends danced as they mingled in the crowd. The lights were low and there was people everywhere. They were laughing and having a great time.

"Where's Johnny?" Phoebe shouted over the music to Jessica and her dance partner.

"I don't know, I thought he was with Maria?" Jessica shouted back as she danced.

"Did you miss me?" Johnny asked behind Phoebe.

"Oh, there you are, Where is Maria and Charlene?" Phoebe asked turning around and dancing with Johnny.

"I think they are at the table with some other guys" Johnny said playfully pulling Phoebe to him, making her giggle.

The music stopped and a softer song started to play. Johnny whirled Phoebe around and leaned up against her back. They swayed back and forth. 

"Look at her." Phoebe said watching Jessica and a guy making out while they danced.

"That whore!" Johnny teased, biting Phoebe's neck playfully.

"No, I just mean, I want that, I want passion and excitement in my life." Phoebe said turning around to face Johnny and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You have me baby" Johnny teased leaning in to kiss her.

Phoebe leaned away and giggled, "I know Johnny, and you are great, but I would like to have someone who knew what side of the fence he was on!" Phoebe smirked sarcastically. 

"You said you wanted excitement!" He said winking at her. 

Phoebe smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. A tall man walking through the crowd caught Phoebe's eye. She raised her head up still looking at the man. He looked suspicious and she could tell there was something off about him. 

The song ended and they walked to the table where the rest of the group was. Phoebe watched the man curiously and Johnny noticed her distraction.

"Phoebe, what is it?" He asked trying to scan the crowd to see what she was looking at.

"Oh..nothing.I was just watching." Phoebe sounded distant.

The stranger scanned the room and he stopped when he saw Phoebe. It was like their eyes locked and it sent a creepy chill down Phoebe's back. Just then the music started up again and people rushed the floor. The man disappeared in the crowd and Phoebe couldn't see him anymore.

"Actually I am really tired, and I think I had too much to drink. I think I will go home" Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, it is only two in the morning, we have all night!" Maria said disappointed.

"I will make it up to you guys, and I want you to stay and have fun.. thank you for my party though, it was great! You all are great, and I love you guys!" Phoebe said looking at all her friends.

"I think I feel a tear coming on." Johnny teased and they all laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up!" Phoebe said rolling her eyes. 

She hugged her friends and got her coat. She walked out of the large mansion doors and down the path towards the bottom of the hill. Phoebe started to walk faster and faster. She felt like someone was watching her. 

She got to the bottom of the hill and started down the city street. The street was dark and wet. The steam from the buildings brushed by her face as she walked through it. She hopped over the fence and down to the train tracks. 

She walked along them, and suddenly Phoebe herd something behind her and she felt something swish over her head feeling a cold wind on her face. She whirled around and there was nothing but steam and darkness. 

"Johnny?" She said out loud. Phoebe knew something was there but she couldn't see. 

She turned back around and started to walk again but bumped into a man standing in front of her. Phoebe screamed and almost swallowed her tongue in fright. She pulled her arms up and kicked the dark stranger but he grabbed her leg and pressed her up against the fence. Phoebe saw his eyes for the first time, and she felt cold and her ears started to burn.

"it's you!" she managed to whisper. 

The dark stranger grabbed her hair and yanked her neck to one side. He planted his teeth into her neck before she could blink. Phoebe's scream rung through the ally ways and bounced off the buildings as his teeth sank into her neck. 

Then Phoebe's cries were suddenly covered by the passing train. Phoebe felt her head spinning and she couldn't feel her legs. Then everything went black., and then there was silence.


	2. Chapter 2: Vanished

I left my home in Santa Monica. I couldn't stay, there was no life for me there anymore. I couldn't trust myself and I feared for my friends and my aunts lives. I was having black outs at night and I didn't know where I had been or what I had been doing. I knew I had to leave.. 

Years passed, and I moved from city to city, searching for something that was no longer there. Some sort of life that I could recover. 

My soul was empty and my heart was black. I was hollow, and dead. 

Chapter two

"Hey, you want to dance?" A guy shouted over the music, standing in front of Phoebe.

Phoebe just stared at him. He was holding a glass of white wine, and the smell turned her stomach.

He was cute, for a business type. He had green eyes, and brown hair, that was combed perfectly, with very strand of hair in its place. His tie was flawless and straight, and his shirt was pressed and starched. Phoebe imagined his white shirt stained with blood. She could hear his heart beating fast and she could smell his thin weak blood. 

Phoebe rolled her eyes and smiled mockingly suppressing her first instinct to brush him off. 

The guy turned and started to walk away.

"Hey, buddy!" Phoebe shouted over the loud Gothic music, "I'll take one of those" she said seductively nodding to his glass.

The guy smiled and nodded. "Sure, I'll be right back!" He shouted.

"He, buddy! make it **red,** would ya?" Phoebe shouted and slouched back in her chair with a seductive grin on her face. 

"The name is Nick!" He said as the music stopped. He stared at Phoebe waiting for some sort of response, but she was scanning the crowd, as if he didn't say anything at all. Nick raised his eyebrow at her. Phoebe looked back at him and smiled.

"What does a girl have to do to get a drink around here..Nick?" 

Phoebe said his name as if they were in bed together. It was a fun little game she played with men to lour them in to her seductive trap. 

Phoebe could hear his heart rate go up, and he smiled at her with a boyish grin. He walked to the bar.

Phoebe laid back on the couch and propped her arms up along the back. Her long red nails sparkled in the club lighting, and her red lips caught the same lighting. 

"Boring.! This one is too easy!" Phoebe said to herself looking around the club.

Phoebe was used to the dark loud scene. She liked hanging out in underground clubs, and away from the lights of the city. 

New York was very lively, and she stalked the dark streets, but mostly she found pleasure in the dark parts of Hells Kitchen. 

Suddenly, breaking her thought, she saw a tall dark haired man strolling through the crowd. He was tall and very attractive. That was always the first thing Phoebe noticed about men. 

He was scanning the room also, and then their eyes connected. The music was thumping and Phoebe zoned in on him. She could hear his heart beating, but she couldn't smell him yet. 

A slight smile formed in the corner of his mouth. Phoebe smiled back as she looked away, but when she looked again and he was gone. 

Phoebe looked around over both shoulders. Her smile faded as she searched the room. She listened in for his heart beating, but she couldn't hear it. 

She stood up, almost in a panic. She saw Nick coming back from the bar with a stupid grin on his face. 

Then Phoebe felt a warm hand slip around her shoulder and along her neck. She closed her eyes and smiled again in relief. She could hear his heart beating behind her, and she could smell him now. 

She turned around and looked into his eyes. She had never seen blue like this. His hair was black and his frame swallowed her up, as he towered over her.

"Are you lost?" He asked in a very sexy voice.

"I don't know yet" She said seductively. 

Their eyes danced and their lips were bagging to be kissed. His heart was beating for her, and he moved closer. 

He opened her long black coat, and slid his hands inside her coat around her waist pulling her slowly to him. 

He looked down at her red silk short dress. It laid over every curve of her body, and her sheer stockings formed to her sleek legs. She looked up at him and her mouth parted. Their lust and attraction for each other was strong. He accepted her advance, and leaned in very close.

"You want to dance?" He whispered on her neck with hungry lips.

Just then, Nick walked up to them. Phoebe took the glass of wine from Nick's hand and downed the wine with one gulp. She handed the glass back to Nick.

"You don't know how lucky you are tonight Nick! " Phoebe said holding eye contact with the dark stranger.

Nick just looked at her in disgust, and walked away. 

Phoebe and the stranger smiled at each other. He lead her out to the dance floor and they slowly began to dance. The music set the mood as they both rubbed against each other. 

"What is your name?" He asked in her ear. His warm breath on her neck gave her chills.

"What is yours?" Phoebe asked as she traced her teeth and lips on his neck.

His eyes rolled back in his head with pleasure, and he brushed her cheek with his dragging lips.

"Cole" He whispered on her face.

"I am thirsty Cole!" Phoebe whispered on his neck. 

Her hand slipped down between his legs. Cole let out a small moan as he rested his forehead to hers. Phoebe kept her eyes closed, so he would not see they were red. They always turned red when she was feeding. 

Cole slid his hands behind her back and down to her buttocks, then slid his hands up her dress. 

Phoebe let out a deep throaty laugh, as Cole looked at her with desire. Her head rolled back and her mouth parted. 

Something about her made him tremble inside. He was getting swept in by lust.

He watched her close. Her eye lids were not all the way closed, and he saw the red through them. 

He knew she was a vampire the first time he saw her, but he needed to get close to her. 

He leaned down to her face and kissed her mouth hungrily. He moved faster and fasted on he mouth and Phoebe began to pant heavily. 

Suddenly Cole ripped away from her and left the floor. Phoebe's panting slowed and she opened her eyes. Her eyes slowly faded back to brown, and she looked for him in the crowd.

"Cole!" She shouted looking around. 

She couldn't smell him anymore, and she couldn't hear his heart beating. Phoebe wrapped her coat tightly around her and pushed through the crowd. 

She looked left and right, but she couldn't see him. She made her way to the front entrance, and she ran outside. He was nowhere to be found. He had vanished.


	3. Chapter 3: Mind Games

****

I left New York that spring, and settled in New Orleans. I thought about the dark haired man from time to time. Who was he? Was he mortal? 

At times, when I would move through the crowded streets, I thought I could hear his heart beating, and I could smell him, but it would fade and I knew it was just him haunting me. 

I wasn't sure why this man tormented my thoughts, maybe deep inside I thought I would see him again? 

One night at a rock concert on the water front, I knew I smelt him, his heart was beating in my head and I knew he was there….

Chapter three

The music was blaring and the crowd was screaming, and Phoebe was in the middle of it. She was eyeing the lead singer of the band, and yelling for him with everyone else. Then the music stopped and the crowed cheered for more. 

Suddenly she could feel someone's eyes on her, watching her, waiting for her. She looked around, and she couldn't see anything but the blasts from the fireworks. Screams echoed from the carnival across the river. Then she heard his heart beat. 

She looked over her shoulder and there he was. His eyes were fixated on her, as he stood by the shore in a long black coat. 

Phoebe slowly emerged from the crowd and scanned the shore, but she didn't see Cole anywhere. 

She wrapped her coat around her and crossed her arms. She felt the burning desire for him again like the first time she saw him.

She looked all around, as she wandered over the stone bridge to the carnival. The music played in the background and got more distant as she walked. The fireworks were shooting all along the river, and lit up the sky causing a glare in Phoebe's eyes. 

Phoebe slipped her dark glasses on as she reached the carnival side. She followed his scent and walked over to the house of mirrors. She was trying to call to him, but she couldn't concentrate. She felt him very close. She could almost taste the insides of his mouth. 

She turned and looked in the mirror, she saw his reflection in every mirror, including the mirror in front of her. But when she turned around he was not there. Her mouth started to water, and she became urgent to find him.

Phoebe walked out and she wandered to the guard rail in front of the carousel, and leaned on her elbows. She could smell him all around her, as she watched the horses go around. 

"Are you lost?" A familiar voice asked next to her.

Phoebe smiled, still staring ahead. She leaned against him and slipped her arm in his. She stared at the carousel.

"If I look, will yoube gone?" Phoebe said

"You should look anyway" He whispered in her ear. 

Phoebe closed her eyes and smiled, then she looked up at him. There they were again, his blue eyes. His features were sharp and lined by his black hair and eyebrows. 

He smiled lazily at her.

"So we meet again" Phoebe said still inches away from his lips.

Cole towered over her, staring at her as if they were all alone.

"Are you following me….Cole?" She asked pressing up against him suggestively. 

She could feel his heart beating in his chest, and his veins pulsed rapidly. 

"Maybe I am" He said resting his hands on her hips.

"Who are you?" She asked taking off her glasses.

"If I tell you, I will have to kill you" Cole said in a low voice.

Phoebe gave him an unsure smile, and turned to walk away. Cole tightened his grip on her, and she looked up at him. It had been a long time since she was in his arms. 

She couldn't move, but it was not because of his strength. She knew if she wanted to she could devour him, but it was something else that paralyzed her. She could hear his voice in her head. Their eyes danced and they shared an intense stare. 

Phoebe slowly pulled away from him and walked off. Something didn't feel right and it scared her. Phoebe was afraid to feel, it had been so long since she had felt any emotion besides lust for her prey.

Cole studied her, and then he followed her with a curious expression on his face. Phoebe walked through the people quickly. 

Cole never took his eyes from her, as he followed her through the crowd. He didn't even notice that there was anyone else around. He bumped and shoved through the people, concentrating on Phoebe, watching her move through the crowd. 

He struggled to keep control of his thoughts. He could hear her calls in his head, and her voice seduced his mind. He wanted her badly, and he wanted to be close to her. 

Phoebe stepped on the bridge, but Cole caught up to her and grabbed her, whirling her around. 

He leaned in and devoured her mouth with his, kissing her forcefully. He held her arms to her sides then he wrapped his arm around her neck, cradling her head in the bend of his arm. 

Phoebe gave in and she felt his heart racing against her chest. He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

"Why are you following me?" Phoebe asked short of breath.

"You were calling me, it was your fear that called for me." He said short of breath as well.

"How do you know?" She asked 

"You told me…our souls were speaking" He said in a hoarse voice.

He ran his hands along every curve, kissing her lustfully. They moved around the bridge and disappeared in the darkness below the arch under the bridge. 

He pressed her against the hard stone rock and tugged at her shirt. 

Phoebe ripped it open, and urged Cole to kiss her soft cold skin. His desire and lust for her throbbed through his body. 

Phoebe was moaning and panting heavily. She had never felt this much intensity and desire for a man. She always looked at mortals as food, but this one was different. 

She opened his jeans and slid her hand inside his pants.

Cole slid himself between her legs, causing Phoebe to gasp with pleasure as he forcefully thrust inside her. She ran her nails down his back, slicing through his coat and drawing blood on his skin. 

He grunted in pain, but it made him want her more. Then he stared into her red eyes. 

The fireworks exploded lighting the sky, and he saw Phoebe's teeth through her lips. She looked pained. She wanted to bite him, but she held back. If it was anyone else, she would have sunk her teeth into them without a thought.

Cole grabbed her throat and held her face inches from his. 

"What's the matter, you want a drink real bad!" He said squeezing her throat.

"Yes!" Phoebe whispered painfully.

Phoebe suddenly pushed him away in frustration, and he fell over backwards. His head hit the ground hard and he felt dizzy.

Phoebe pounced on him and pinned his arms down above his head. He was at her mercy, and just laid there breathing heavily looking up at her.

Phoebe stared down at him in anger and frustration. She was panting and she leaned down to his neck. Cole started to breath even heavier. 

"Don't do this Phoebe" He whispered.

Phoebe jumped off of him and crawled backwards in the grass. 

"Stay away from me!" She whispered. Then she suddenlydisappeared into the night.

"Wait!" Cole said reaching for her, but she was gone. He lied back on the grass and held his head. "Damn!" He said out loud, and staggered to his feet.

****


	4. Chapter 4: Lost

****

He had awakened something inside of me. Something that I tried so hard to bury. My feelings. I felt life again. 

Chapter four

The next night Phoebe dangled her legs from the top of the building over looking the city. She watched the lights appear from the city as the sky changed from dusk to night while she sat there. 

For the first time in years she was starting to think about the life she left behind. Her aunts, her home, her friends. She didn't want to feel, it hurt too bad, but it was too late. 

She wanted to scream and shout, she wanted to curl up and hide. She wanted to fight and attack, but she felt lost and afraid. 

Phoebe's thoughts tugged back and forth with her emotions. She suddenly heard someone's heart beating very fast. She tuned in and scanned the city. Her eyes focused in on a small boy walking swiftly through an alley. 

Phoebe jumped and in seconds she was on the near by roof along the alley. Phoebe's mouth started to water and she could smell the boy's blood.

The boy dashed into the dark corner of the alley way and crouched down, hiding behind a dumpster. Phoebe listened to the boy's heart beat in her head.

Three men came running down the alley, they saw the boy's knees from behind the garbage bags in the dark corner.

The men smelt like booze and cigarettes. Phoebe turned her nose from them and watched on. Even from her distance, they repulsed her.

"Hey, boy, we know you are in there…" One of the men said in a throaty voice. 

The other man laughed mockingly. As they walked closer to the garbage bags, Phoebe jumped off the roof and landed in front of them. She straddled the pavement and stared coldly at them. 

"Ooo, check out the broad in leather" the man smiled.

"Maybe it's cat woman" The other mocked. 

The man on the left quickly grabbed Phoebe and held her from behind. The other man stood in front of her eyeing her up and down.

The small boy peered around the bags and watched. The man holding Phoebe ran his hand up to her breast. The man in front of Phoebe watched with a dirty look on his face. 

Phoebe smiled at him mockingly and then she reached around to the man behind her and sliced his face with her nails. He shouted in pain and released her. She turned on him and sliced his other cheek and then sliced his throat. He gagged on his blood as it drowned him and then he fell on the wet street. She turned to the other man with her red glowing eyes. 

The man pleaded and ran. Phoebe jumped on his back and bashed his head into the cold pavement. He lied there motionless.

Phoebe turned and walked to the boy. He was hiding his eyes and she knelt over him. He slowly looked up at her, she had blood on her cheek.

"Please don't hurt me!" The boy whispered in a frightened voice hiding his face.

Phoebe looked at him and she felt a stabbing in her chest. She grabbed at her chest in pain.

The boy slowly looked up at her and then he suddenly lunged at her and wrapped his arms around her. The stabbing came back into her chest and she flinched. She didn't know how to respond to the boy's affection. He was all alone and scared. 

"Why were you running?" Phoebe asked coldly.

"I saw them" He said

"Saw them what?" Phoebe asked

"I saw them take money from that man's store." The boy pointed 

Phoebe looked towards the small gift store.

"You should get home" Phoebe said trying to block the boy's view of the bodies.

"I'm glad they're dead!" the boy said coldly.

Phoebe whirled around and looked at the boy. "You saw everything didn't you!" Phoebe snapped

"I won't tell anyone!" The boy pleaded.

"Shit!" She whispered under her breath, "Come on, I'll take you home" Phoebe said taking a deep breath and painting on a smile.

"I have no home" the boy said shamefully looking at his feet.

Phoebe looked back at him in surprise. He couldn't have been more than eight years of age? He lived on the streets? His appearance was fitting for a boy on the streets though. He had holes in his clothes and a dirty face. His knees were scraped, making him smell like old blood. 

"What is your name kid?" Phoebe asked

"Sam" he said in a small voice

"Phoebe" She said reaching for his hand. The boy slowly slipped his cold small hand through Phoebe's and smiled up at her.

"Come with me Sam" Phoebe said.

*********

"Have you found her yet?" Matilda asked as he walked in the room.

Cole looked out the window, he could still hear her voice in his head as he swished his ice around in his glass.

"Yes, I just need more time" Cole said gazing out the window at the ocean.

"More time for what? Where is she? I'll get her myself!" Isabelle shouted.

"It is not so easy!" Cole shouted back.

"She has been missing for fifteen years, and everyone else has failed to find her! You promised us you would find her!" Isabelle shouted.

"Yeah, well, she is running again, I can feel her getting farther away" Cole said quietly, looking out the window again.

"What do you mean you can feel her?" Matilda asked curiously.

"Nothing…" Cole said distantly.

Isabelle watched him curiously.

"Sergeant, you have been on this case for three months now, why haven't you brought her home to us?" Matilda asked more calmly.

"I told you, I will find her! Good day ladies, I will let myself out." Cole said settingdown his glass and walking out.

Matilda and Isabelle watched out the window, as Cole got in his Corvetteand spun out of the dive.

"I don't like him!" Isabelle said 

"I know, but he is our last hope my dear sister" Matilda said.

"There is something evil about him, and I don't mean in a cop way" Isabelle implied.

Matilda smiled and walked to the sofa. "I know, he is different than all the other detectives we have been though. But still, I believe him that he will find Phoebe." She said as she sat down.

"I hope she…." Isabelle sighed

"She is! Even though we can't sense her anymore, sheis alive…she has to be!" Matilda said.

*********

Cole drove to the look out and got out of his car. His heart was pounding, and he fought with his emotions. 

He had hunted vampires every since he could remember. Revenge flowed through him so thick, there was no room for warmth, and his heart had grown cold. 

Flashes of that day he tried so hard to forget, came back into his head. He grabbed his head and tried not to feel the pain that was whirling inside of him. 

"I'm so sorry Bo, daddy'sso sorry!" Cole whispered as tears ran down his face.


	5. Chapter 5: Haunting

****

I hadn't fed since I found Sam. I was trapped between two worlds. My human half was bleeding and my immortal was drowning. 

The one that had power over me, kept my soul locked tight., he was the one that transformed me into this monster. I didn't know how to break free of him.

Chapter 5

Phoebe brought Sam with her to the castle. The castle where her master lived. She slept there in the day, and roamed the city at night. 

As her and Sam entered the castle, she felt his presents over her. He was always watching her, calling her, he owned her.

"Go to that room, and wait for me, I will be back." Phoebe said Pointing to a door up the winding staircase.

Sam looked up and then he looked back to Phoebe again, but she was gone already. Sam did as he was told and slowly made his way up the stairs. 

He looked around at the stone candle lit walls of the castle's staircase. He watched as the shadows bounced off the walls and the candles flickered around them.

Sam was used to the dark alleyways in the city, and he was used to hiding in the shadows, but this scared him a little. 

Suddenly a figure of a man at the top of the stairs startled him, and he froze. The man was calling to him, but his lips were not moving. Sam walked to the top of the stairs like the man said, and stood there. The man started to move towards him, but his legs were not moving.

Suddenly, Sam felt a hand grab him from behind, and Phoebe pulled him behind her. She made a hissing noise at the man and he stopped in front of her.

Sam snapped out of his trance and held on to Phoebe. 

"Stay away from him!" Phoebe growled, staring at the man.

Sam looked around from behind her and saw the man touch Phoebe's throat and lick her cheek. 

Then the man moved down the long hallway. Phoebe glared and watched as he disappeared into the shadows.

She looked down at Sam and then walked into the room. Sam followed close behind, and Phoebe shut the door behind him. She walked over to a table in the room and uncovered it. Sam's eyes widened, as he saw the plate of food on the table. Phoebe nodded to him with approval, and Sam ran to the table.

"I need you to stay in here, while I am gone." Phoebe said as she watched him devouring the food. "You must stay away from this door, and open it to no one!"

Sam nodded and Phoebe turned to walk out. "I'll protect you" she whispered, and then closed the door behind her.

***********

Cole put his coat on and looked in the mirror. He stared at his reflection, and then took a deep breath. He reached for a long-bladed knife that lay on the dresser next to a picture of a young boy. He slipped them both inside the pocket of his long black coat.

He turned the light off and closed the door of his room. He walked outside under the flickering neon light of the motel sign. He shivered from the cold, and buttoned his coat as he walked to the street's side walk. 

He could still feel the tickle from her hair on his face. Her soft cold skin, and the way she brushed his lips with hers. She was different than the rest, but that didn't stop the pain and anger he botled inside.

*********

Phoebe slipped in a dark movie theater that played old black and white films. She didn't know why she was there, she just felt drawn there some how.

Phoebe slid down in the seat, and pulled her collar around her ears. Her dark hair slid down around her neck to her shoulder. She propped her feet up on the seat in front of her.

The film flickered and reflected off her dark glasses. Then, she heard his heart beating and she could smell him. She felt someone sit down behind her and she knew it was Cole. Phoebe smiled, knowing Cole was smiling too.

"Bravo, Sherlock Holmes!" Phoebe said in a sarcastic British accent.

"I have been looking for you everywhere!" He whispered leaning in her ear, returning the accent.

"I know, I heard you" Phoebe whispered back.

Phoebe stood up and walked out with a smile on her face. Cole stood up and followed, but she was out of sight when he reached the lobby. Phoebe watched him from across the street, franticly looking left and right for her. The streets were crowded and he searched faces in the mob of people.

Phoebe could hear his heart beating faster as he looked for her. She sensed his desperation, and she wanted to run to him. 

She stepped out of the shadows and stood in sight, across the street from the theater entrance where he was. His eyes scanned the streets and then meat with hers.

He walked over to her and pulled her behind the corner. He lifted her and kissed her rapidly on the mouth. Phoebe felt his heart beating in her chest again. 

"I thought I lost you again!" He whispered on her mouth.

Phoebe broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. They were wild, and she could see they were filled with passion. His lips were red from the forceful kiss.

"You found me" Phoebe said breathlessly.

Cole swallowed hard and his eyes slowly blinked with heavy with emotion.

"You keep calling me back, It is your fear that calls to me " he said breathing heavily.

"And your anger, that calls to me!" Phoebe said, touching his mouth with her cold finger tips.

"What are you afraid of?" Cole asked swallowing hard again.

"I…I can't do this, I have to go!" Phoebe said with a sliver of panic.

Cole let her down, and held her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him.

"Don't be afraid, I want to help you!" He pleaded

"You have to forget me…" Phoebe turned and walked swiftly down the sidewalk.

He caught up to her and grabbed her arm. Phoebe whirled around and her eyes were fading from red to black. Cole grabbed her and held her to him. Phoebe did nothing, but just stood there trembling.

"I can help you, if you'll just let me!" Cole pleaded with heaviness in his voice.

"You can't help me, no one can...!" She whispered sadly and tried to pull away again.

"No…you are wrong!" Cole argued.

Phoebe pulled away from him as the stabbing pain attacked her heart again, only this time it was more violent than the rest. 

Phoebe grabbed her chest as her body folded in half. She let out a gasp of pain and her knees hit the pavement.

Cole reached for her, "What is it?" He asked in a worried tone, reaching for her.

"Stay away!" Phoebe snapped back, pushing him away.

"I am not afraid of you!" Cole shouted desperately.

"No!" Phoebe's voice changed and she sounded cold.

"Why won't you let me help you?" Cole sounded confused

"What do you want from me?" Phoebe snapped glaring up at him as she tried to find the strength to make a fast exit. 

"Phoebe, I am fall…" Cole began to plead

"Stop! Just stay away from me!" Phoebe shouted, and disappeared into the shadows again.

Cole tried to stop her but it was too late. She had left again with out a trace. Her voice in his head was fading and so was her existence. 


	6. Chapter 6: Getting No Where

****

I had to stay alive, and I had to protect Sam…and then there was Cole. The one who spoke to my soul, and awakened me. He was the closest thing to a real life. It had been so long, and I forgot what it was like to want to live. 

Chapter 6

Phoebe made it back to the castle, but not with out Cole. The sun was coming up, slowing her down. Cole was able to track her. 

Phoebe fell to her knees, on the bridge that crossed the stream. Dawn was moments away, and she had to cross the bridge before the sun come up. The castle was now insight and she only had a little further. 

Before she could cross, she heard Cole's voice in her head. She looked back and he was running towards her. Phoebe ran to him before he could cross the bridge.

"No! Stop, you can't cross!" She said running to him.

Their bodies collided and he grabbed her in his arms. He looked terrified, as Phoebe plunged into his arms.

"Don't leave, don't go to him Phoebe…!" Cole pleaded

"How…how do you…know?" Phoebe mumbled very weak.

"Phoebe, I am a tracker. I know all about you master…I kill vampires… but I can't kill you Phoebe…" 

"I don't understand…why not? Why didn't you?" Phoebe asked closing her eyes with weakness.

"The first time in that club…I was tracking you…I had to leave because the feeling was so strong……remember that night?" Cole braced her trembling body.

"How could I forget?" Phoebe slipped him a small smile.

Suddenly, the glaring sun blinded Cole and he looked away from the castle. When he looked back in a few seconds, Phoebe was looking at him from the top of the balcony. Her hair was blowing in the wind, and her white face and red lips stood out from the darkness. 

**********

Cole jerked his eyes open, and he was back in the motel room. He was lying on top 

of his bed, the room was just as he left it. Most people would have thought it was a dream, but he knew it was real. He knew Phoebe had sent him back.

*********

Phoebe ran to the room in the castle to find Sam sound asleep. She walked over to the bedside and touched his soft brown hair. Phoebe carefully sat on the bed and laid down beside him. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. She turned over and laid her head on his pillow.

As she laid there, she felt his small hand slide up around her neck. Phoebe touched his small hand smiling and closed her eyes. 

She was getting used to the pain in her chest, and it didn't seem to hurt so much anymore. 

***********

Cole didn't know how he was going to save Phoebe. He didn't know if he still wanted to. He felt more confused than before. He was angry with her for not letting him in. She kept so many secrets from him. She wouldn't allow him to get close to her, or help her and it frustrated him. Why was she keeping her distance? 

It was coming up one the third anniversary of his sons death, and he wanted to jump off a cliff and die.

"So…what did you find out?" Isabelle asked 

"I can't do this anymore" Cole said putting his hands on his hips.

"What?" Matilda snapped.

"First you campaign for the Job, promising you would find her if it was the last thing you did, as if it were your personal revenge, and now you are just quitting?" Isabelle added.

"It is not that simple! She doesn't want to come home! Can't you see that?!" Cole shouted.

"Of course she does! What the hell do you know anyway?" Matilda snapped

"I know…you need to find someone else to help you!" Cole snapped back.

"Hold on! Why the sudden burst of passion! You have been calm and collected through this whole thing, and now you come in here raving and ranting!?" Matilda said eyeing him curiously.

Cole paced the room. He ran his fingers through his hair. The two woman watched him closely. They were suspicious of the change in his behavior.

"I got to go" Cole said and walked out.

Matilda and Isabelle looked at each other.

"Oh no" Isabelle said to Matilda.

"He's in love with her" Matilda finished.

*********

Cole caught a flight home and arrived in New York at 12:00 am. He ran the events through his head the whole way home. What was that place? Who lived there?

He skidded into the motel parking lot. He got out of the car and ran to his room in the pouring rain. He ran to the door and fumbled with the keys to unlock his room. 

He finally opened the door and stepped in. He froze when he saw Phoebe standing in the corner of the room. He reached for the light…

"No, don't!" Phoebe said

Cole closed the door behind him and stood there. He was soaked from the rain and water dripped from the ends of his hair and ran down his face. 

Phoebe walked up to him, barely standing out of reach. Cole stood there motionless staring at her silhouette in the dark. 

Phoebe moved closer and her face was inches from his. Still, he stood there staring with out offering to reach for her. Phoebe could feel his heart beating, now racing.

She smiled and reached up to touch his face, and he grabbed her wrist, clenching it and then pushed her on the bed.

"You are the death of me!" He said angrily, between his clenched teeth.

Phoebe spread herself out on the bed and propped her head on her elbow. She slipped her coat back and revealed her bare leg.

Cole looked away and walked to the dresser. He was having trouble walking straight. He had a little too much to drink on the long plain ride home. He emptied his pockets, and took off his shoes. He through his coat on the chair. 

"Not going to work this time you heartless bitch!" He grumbled.

"Heartless? Funny you should use those words Cole" Phoebe teased

Cole scowled at her "What is wrong with you Phoebe? Why are you playing games? You told me to leave you alone, and now you show up in my room?" He shouted, storming into the bathroom and slamming the door.

Phoebe frowned and jumped off the bed and marched to the door. She heard the water to the shower running and when she tried to come in, the door was locked.

"Cole, let me in!" Phoebe shouted

"Your good at breaking into my room, but you can't come through the locked door?" Cole shouted sarcastically.

"Fine! You want to be like this…fine!" Phoebe shouted through the door. "Cole this is so…immature!" Phoebe shouted back.

"Bite me!" Cole shouted

"Maybe I will!" Phoebe shouted back.

Phoebe scowled and walked back to the bed plopping herself down. This would take more effort than she thought. He obviously was not in a playful mood, and she would have to try a new approach.


	7. Chapter 7: Past Demons

****

I had regained my strength and I searched for a sign of where to go from here. I thought about Sam, now I needed Cole. But Cole had his own demons to face. 

Chapter 7

Phoebe carefully unlocked the door with a paperclip from the desk. She thought Cole would deal with that better than if she were to tear the door from the wall, considering he wasn't in a playful mood. She opened the door and stepped in the steamy bathroom.

"Come on in!" Cole snapped sarcastically.

"Cole, I need something from you" She said smiling at his perfect backside. 

The water ran from his wide muscular shoulders down his body. Phoebe slipped her baby doll dress off and stepped in the shower. She ran her finger down the sculpted indention in the middle of his back. Cole put his hands on the wall and sighed heavily. He was powerless when Phoebe was near him. Her touch paralyzed him, and made him tremble.

"I don't remember inviting you into my shower?" He said trying to save some of his dignity. 

"Cole, I need you to tell me how you feel about me" Phoebe said admiring his perfect form.

Cole whirled around and slammed her against the shower wall. He towered over her and the water from his lips dripped onto hers. Their eyes danced as Cole hung his mouth inches from hers.

"I'm tiered of your games Phoebe, I won't let you do this!"

"Do what?" 

"Take what is left of my soul!"

"Cole, I'm not playing, I never was, I just don't know how to get out!"

"Bull shit! I gave you chance, after chance, and you were just toying with my mind!"

"Cole, I am a vampire! I didn't know how to feel, but you changed that, you awakened something deep inside that I thought was lost! Don't you understand?"

Cole loosened his grip on Phoebe and turned to shut off the water. He stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist, and threw one at Phoebe.

"Hey! I am opening my heart to you!" Phoebe shouted

"You don't have a heart!" Cole yelled looking back at Phoebe.

Cole's words felt like a pile of stones on her chest, but she hid her pain.

"Cole, what happened to you wanting to **help** me…wanting to **save** me…uh?" Phoebe argued sarcastically.

"It's too late! I changed my mind!" He snapped.

Phoebe couldn't figure out why he was so cold. He normally had his hands all over her, but now he looked right through her, and pushed her away. What was eating at him? Why was he pushing her away? What was wrong?

"Cole, what has changed? What were you doing in Santa Monica? Did you see my aunts again?" Phoebe asked picking up his ticket on the dresser.

"How did…" Cole whirled around and saw Phoebe holding the ticket and glaring at him. She looked so sexy when she demanded answers from him. 

Cole walked over to her and took the ticket from her hand. He noticed two wholes in her wrist, and they looked like bite marks. Phoebe quickly yanked her arm free.

"Did he do that to you?" Cole asked with a discussed look on his face.

Cole's expression hurt Phoebe. It made her feel dark and small. Phoebe felt tears filling up in her eyes. She quickly turned from Cole and grabbed her clothes from the bed and stormed out of the motel room. 

Cole closed his eyes in regret, and he knew he hurt her, even if her heart was black. 

He let her go with out even a fight. He hated her leaving that way and it tore him up inside, but he knew if he was to move on with his life, he would have to forget her.

*********

Cole pulled up and turned off the engine of his car. He sat there and stared out of the windshield. He took a deep breath and reached for the red roses that laid on the passenger seat. He got out of his car and walked up to the white fence. He stopped at the gate and took another deep breath. Then he walked thought the gate and through the grass and around the trees to a small white headstone. 

He knelt down on one knee and brushed the leaves from the face of the headstone. He covered his mouth while tears filled his eyes, as he read the inscription…

Bo Daniel Turner

Our Beloved Son 

"We Love You"

Born-1998 Died-2002

Cole laid the flowers down by the stone and pulled out a white hanky and wiped his eyes. He felt a hand slip over his shoulder and then she knelt down beside him. She laid down a handful of white tulips by the red roses.

"Hey" She said touching his knee.

"Oh, hey" He said trying to wipe his eyes and smile. He sniffed and stood up with her.

"I can't believe it has been three years" She said smiling at the stone

"Jaime, you look good" Cole said looking into her green eyes. He brushed the blond strand of hair from her eyes.

"Thanks…so do you" She said putting her hand on his chest.

There was a moment between them as they both searched into each others eyes and then they looked in different directions.

"So, how's Bob…and the kids?" Cole said steering away from awkwardness.

"Good! Good. Are you still with the FBI?" She played along with the small talk.

"No, I quit shortly after our divorce" Cole said

"Cole, why? You were a great detective!" Jaime said

"Well, I started a little work on the side…Pro-bono" He said smiling at her.

"Well, you always wanted to start your own business" She said sipping her coffee.

Cole smiled at her and led her over to a bench by the tree. They sat down and faced each other, both crossing their legs towards one another. Cole put his arm around her and rested it on the back of the bench. Jaime put her hand on Cole's knee, and handed him a coffee.

"So what did you want to talk about Cole?" Jaime asked brushing her hair from her face.

"I am going to move to Miami." He said

"Wow…Miami…so far? What are you running from?" She said raising her brow and smiling.

"Nice, thanks for the support" He said sarcastically. "I just want a new start, I'm tired of this city" Cole said breathing out with a heavy sigh.

Jaime watched his face turn to a frown as he looked down.

"She must have really done a number on you!" She said smiling as she sipped her coffee again.

"Ok, why does it always have to be a woman?" He argued

"I don't know Cole, you tell me" She said with a smirk.

Cole took a deep breath after smiling back at her and sighed heavily. 

"My problem is, I feel like…I feel like I am leaving him behind" Cole said sadly.

"Oh, honey, no…you have him in your heart forever." She said 

"I know, but I failed him once, and I…."

"Cole, what about me? I was his mother, I was supposed to be there too! It is not your fault Bo was killed, It was a accident!" Jaime swallowed hard and tears started to fill her eyes.

"I was a cop Jaime, and I couldn't even help him. I can still see him falling" Cole said running his fingers through his hair.

"You were his dad, you were only human, and you did all you could." Jaime said touching Cole's face.

"Then how did I loose you both?" Cole said taking her hand in his.

"You didn't fail all by yourself Cole. I was there too. We just didn't work. I still love you, and I always will." She said hugging him.

Cole held her in his arms, he put his face to hers and then kissed her gently. The feeling was mutual and they both wanted more. Jaime pulled away…

"I can't do this" She whispered.

"I know" He said leaning in and kissed her again.

As Cole kissed her, he felt guilty. But why? She was his wife once, and it felt right. But he could tell it hurt her to kiss him. She was trembling at his touch. She still loved him, and she was so fragile, and he was taking advantage of a vulnerable situation. Cole pulled away.

"I am sorry, I just…"

"I know, me too" She whispered and then smiled sweetly at him. 

They both knew it was over, but they still cared for one another. Jaime was remarried and had two kids of her own now. Bob was right for her, and he took care of her. Cole was never home, and his cases took most of his time. He always regretted not being there more for his family.

"Oh Jaime, look at me, I am a mess" Cole said brushing her hair out of her face.

Jaime stood up and grabbed her purse. "I have to go, I have to pick the kids up from school"

Cole smiled and reached for her hand and kissed it. Jaime smiled and closed her eyes at his touch.

"I have faith in you Cole. You are a good man, and you were a good father. What ever you decide to do, I know it will be the right decision." Jaime said and she turned to walk away.

"Thanks" He said smiling at her.

"Oh, and don't hide your heart Cole, you have to live, live for Bo" She said and walked away.


	8. Chapter 8: So Close, Yet So Far

****

I knew it was a mistake to bring Sam to the castle, but I didn't have a choice. He had no where else to go. He couldn't stay with me though, it was not safe. Not with my master lurking around, watching and waiting, haunting and tormenting. Cole was my only hope.

Chapter 8

Sam and Phoebe walked down the street to the motel where Cole was staying. They stood outside of Cole's room, under the neon light, for a moment before Phoebe attempted to approach Cole with her plan.

"Now he is cold, but he will take you to someone who will take care of you" Phoebe said looking down at Sam and brushing his soft brown hair to the side. 

"I want to stay with you" He said in his small voice.

Phoebe took a deep breath and let it out. She rubbed her neck and tried to relieve the tension riding up the back of her neck.

"I can't protect you, the Aunts can" Phoebe said trying again to fight back emotion.

Sam didn't say any more, and he slipped his hand in Phoebe's. A lightning bolt shot through her chest and he smiled at Sam.

Just then the door opened, and Cole stood in the door way.

"Phoebe, It's late….what are you…who is this?" Cole asked looking from Phoebe to Sam in confusion.

"Can we come in?" Phoebe asked.

"It is late…" He said as Phoebe walked past him into the room.

"Ah…yeah, I guess, come on in" He said sarcastically.

Phoebe ignored the sarcasm and walked over to the bed leading Sam by his hand.

'Well, I know you don't want to see me anymore, but I have a favor" Phoebe said slipping Sam's blanket off his shoulders.

Cole watched her curiously, as she sat Sam on the bed and took off his shoes. She slipped him under the covers. Sam curled up on the pillow and closed his eyes.

Cole was shocked by Phoebe's maternal instinct to the boy. He studied every move she made.

"What?" Phoebe said as she walked over to the chair and plopped herself down. 

"I just am a little confused that's all…I didn't know you had a child?" Cole said 

"Sam is an orphan, I saved him…he wasn't afraid of me" Phoebe said looking at Sam.

Cole studied Phoebe closely. She always surprised him just when he thought he had her figured out.

"Well, what did you save him from Phoebe, I am dieing to know?" Cole said sarcastically.

Phoebe glared at Cole. She looked away and rubbed the back of her neck again.

"I can't wait any longer, what is the favor?" Cole said again with sarcasm. 

"Cole, we could do with out the drama!" Phoebe snapped

Cole was floored, he couldn't believe Phoebe would even say such a thing. She was a walking head case, and she had the nerve to say…

"What! drama? I don't believe what I just heard!" Cole said in a loud voice.

"Shhhh! You will wake him! I know you are mad at me Cole, but I need you to listen!" She said again.

Cole walked over to the chair and sat down across from Phoebe. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He tried to collect his emotions, and calm down. She drove him crazy, just when He thought he didn't want to see her again, she comes back to haunt him.

"Phoebe, I don't know what you want from me?" Cole said frowning at her.

Phoebe looked over at Sam and then to Cole. 

"I need your help" Phoebe said 

"I tried to help you Phoebe, but…"

"I don't need your help, Sam does. I want you to take him to my Aunts" Phoebe blurted out. 

Cole didn't know what to say. This isn't what he thought she would ask. He wanted her to tell him she would stay with him, and she wouldn't leave again. He wanted her to say she needed him, and that she loved him.

"Cole, can you do this for me?" Phoebe said breaking his thoughts.

"Phoebe, his parents are probably looking for him right now." Cole finally said.

"He can't go home!" Phoebe snapped sharply.

Cole looked at her in surprise. He was thrown by her passion to care for the boy.

"Why? What is his story?" Cole asked concerned.

"His mother is a whore, and her boyfriends…Sam has just been hurt one too many times!" Phoebe said looking at him sleeping.

Cole saw the flicker of red when she talked about Sam's home life, it triggered rage inside of Phoebe, and he realized she cared a great deal for Sam. 

"I will do this for you Phoebe…but your Aunts will ask why you won't return to them" Cole said leaning close to her, "What should I tell them?"

"Tell them…my shame is too great, and I can't put them in danger" Phoebe said putting space between them.

"Your Aunts care about you, it is not your fault what happened" He pleaded

"Yes…They warned me the night it happened. I went out with my friends, I didn't listen. So you see it is my fault!" She said walking to the window.

Cole wanted to take her in his arms and never let go of her. He wanted to lick her wounds, and save her from her torment. He wanted her to trust him. He wanted her to see how much he needed her. He loved her, but it scared him how much. She wasn't even mortal, and she couldn't love him back.

"You can stay with me tonight" He said walking up behind her.

He touched the back of her neck, and brushed her hair over her shoulder. He leaned against her, and his warm body burnt her skin. 

His heart was beating in her back and she felt his warm breath on her neck. She was whispering in his head and he was whispering back….

__

"You haunt my mind, and my soul" -Cole

__

"You found me in the swamps of my despair" -Phoebe

"My heart cries out for you"-Cole

__

"I call your name in my slumber, I fight for you, you're watching me" -Phoebe

"I'm lost with out you"-Cole

__

"Always breathing, you're warm, help me…" -Phoebe

Phoebe turned around and their lips met. Their heads moved in rhythm of their kiss. Cole pressed her against the wall and kissed her forcefully. Phoebe felt herself giving into his body and she willfully fell into her lust. 

She longed for him every moment and she wanted to breath him, to taste him again. He was a apart of her being, and she shared his heartbeat and every breath and moan. His blood pulsed in her chest and the screams in her head subsided. His passion spoke to her, and her desire became deeper. Her head was spinning, and she felt a burning pulse through her veins. 

Sam started to stir and Phoebe looked at him in the bed. It broke her concentration and she pulled away from Cole. Cole looked at her with pain in his eyes.

"Please Phoebe, I need you stay with me, look at me Phoebe!" Cole tried to keep her focused on him.

"I can't, he will come for me…I won't put you in danger" Phoebe said, and walk to the door. She looked at Sam, and then back to Cole. Then she was gone.

Cole closed his eyes and sat in the chair. His heart still racing and still empty. He had failed again to keep her safe.


	9. Chapter 9: The Spell Of Evil

I needed Cole and Sam to be safe. I Couldn't go home with them, not after all I had done. 

I had to go back and end this, I stayed away for two days, I tried to clear my head of the screaming. 

Then I went to the castle. I had to do this alone. I had to end this nightmare.

Chapter 9

Matilda was in the green house and she suddenly noticed a cold east wind. It blew through the green house, and touched her face as it went by her. She could hear the faint whispers in the wind, and she knew something was coming.

"Isabelle! Come over here!" She called to her sister in the rose garden.

"What is it sister dear?" Isabelle asked.

"It is the east wind, it is talking again, it's Phoebe" She said.

The witches went to the house, upstairs to the loft. They conjured up a potion and chanted a spell. They went back outside and poured the potion in the four corners of the house. Then, they went to the bluff and threw the bottle off the cliff side, shattering it on the rocks.

"Now we will be prepared for what may come" Matilda said.

They went back to the house, and standing on the porch was Cole and Sam. The Aunts looked at each other, and Isabelle took a deep breath and they walked up to them.

"We need to talk" Cole said in a serious tone.

Sam looked up at Cole, and then at the Aunts.

Matilda looked into Cole's cold blue eyes, and Isabelle knelt down in front of Sam. 

"This is Sam, and he needs your help, and Phoebe needs mine." Cole said coldly

"Matilda and Isabelle looked at each other.

"Who is he Cole?" Isabelle asked

"Phoebe asked me to bring him to you, she said you would know what to do" Cole said squinting from the sun.

The Aunts looked at each other again and then to Cole. They could tell Cole was uneasy.

"Well Sam, I have some fresh milk and cookies inside. Would you like to come with me?" Isabelle said reaching for his hand.

Sam looked at Cole again for approval with big eyes, and then followed Isabelle in the house. 

Matilda watched Cole's strange behavior for a moment, a then she said, "Come with us" 

Matilda lead Cole into the sitting room. She poured him a drink, and then sat in her chair and watched him closely. 

"I have to tell you something, I am not who you think I am" He said just as Isabelle walked in the room.

Isabelle sat in her chair as well, "We know Cole" she said looking up at him.

"Continue, please" Matilda said.

"I am a hunter, I hunt…vampires…I have ever since they took my son's life. I know you are witches, and I need your help" He said. 

Matilda picked up on his hesitance, there was something he was not saying.

"I am sorry about your son" Isabelle said in condolence.

"Thank you" Cole said quietly as he paced the room, "I need you to tell me what you know about them! I need you to tell me why I hear their voices in my head and why I can feel heart beats pounding in my chest!" Cole became irritated.

"Sit down Cole, I was afraid of this" Matilda said.

"What does Phoebe have to do with this?" Isabelle asked.

Cole started to panic and his heart raced. He started to sweat and he could hear sounds and things he had never heard before. He could smell the strange smells of the earth and he was very alert.

"What is happening to me?" He shouted out loud as he grabbed his head.

"I am afraid you are turning into a vampire" Matilda said

"What are you talking about? I was not bitten! I didn't let her bite me!" Cole shouted

The Aunts looked at each other.

"Being bitten is not the only way to become a vampire, the passion you posses for a vampire can also turn you" Matilda said.

"And not all vampires are immortal" Isabelle added

*********

Phoebe flung the door open and stood in the doorway of her masters chamber. He 

smiled and blood dripped from his teeth as he pushed his willing whore aside. Phoebe heard the whores heart beat, the burning and ringing in her ears. 

The whore smiled at Phoebe and motioned her to come closer. Phoebe stood her ground and looked back to her master.

"I have come to destroy you!" Phoebe said in a serious tone.

He just smiled at her. 

"Leave us" He said to the whore, without taking his eyes from Phoebe.

She stood up from her knees, and walked over to Phoebe. She ran her hand along Phoebe's shoulder as she walked out of the room. Phoebe ignored her and focused on her master. Phoebe pulled a sword from her long black coat and clenched it in her hand. The tip of the blade caught the glimmer of the candles and shimmered in the red room. 

"You make me fiercely hungry for you when you look at me that way my sweet" He said just above a whisper. 

His voice bounced off the walls as he moved across the room. The door shut behind Phoebe. He leaned to whisper in her ear.

"Your hate for me grows, I can feel it…I hear you when you slumber Phoebe…You call to me from where ever your are…You think if you don't come home to me, I will just disappear, like a nightmare…You are such a sad little girl Phoebe…I saved you from a world of pain...I gave you immorality…where you can never grow old, or die…" as he spoke, and his voice echoed in her head.

"You have gave me nothing but pain and suffering! I want your head!" Phoebe said gripping the sword, trying to resist his seduction.

He laughed an evil cackle. It rang off the walls and it was heard though the castle. 

"He is here, I can smell him" He said breathing on her neck.

Just then Cole Burst through the door with a dagger in his fist. He was covered in blood, and it was not his own. 

"Step away from her!" Cole shouted angrily. His eyes were red, and he was panting heavily.

"Cole?" Phoebe said closing her eyes trying to resist her master's power.

The master waved his hand, and a door opened on the side of the room. Three woman stood there, and smiled seductively at Cole.

"They are fresh just for you, my boy" The master said to Cole, as he lead Phoebe away.

Cole looked at them and his heart raced, his mouth watered and he could her the women calling to him. 

He looked back at Phoebe, and she seemed to be in a trance, as she followed her master to the bed.

The women walked out to Cole, and started touching him. They tried to seduce him, and started to unbutton his shirt. He closed his eyes in weakness, and tried to call to Phoebe. 

"Cole?" Phoebe said again, as her master slipped her shirt off and kissed her skin.


	10. Chapter 10: Reaching The Light

****

My master was slowly drowning me. I couldn't let him destroy anyone else. I searched my soul for any good left inside of me to fight with. Then something came through loud and clear. 

Chapter 10

Cole whispered in Phoebe's head. Phoebe was weak, but she could hear him.

"Phoebe…fight…listen to me…hear my voice…" 

__

"Cole, help me…save me"

"Phoebe…open your eyes…look at me"

__

"Help me…I need you"

Phoebe opened her eyes and saw Cole standing across the room. He looked weak, and his red eyes were sunk in and had dark circles under them. His skin was so pail. The three woman had him cornered. He was falling into the evil trap. One of the woman looked at Phoebe with red eyes and she licked Cole's neck.

Phoebe felt her strength coming back, and the desperation to help Cole. He was all she had, and she didn't want evil to destroy him. She wanted to save him from the suffering and pain, that she had endured.

"No!" Phoebe yelled and pushed her master aside. 

Her master jumped up and stood on the bed. Phoebe grabbed the sword and slue the three woman around Cole. 

Cole fell to his knees, and tried to clear his head. He still was weak.

"Cole, get up! Com on!" Phoebe said in a panic.

Phoebe helped him up and they staggered to the door. They ran down the stairs to the main gate. 

"If I can't have her, no one will!" The master hissed, as he stood on the balcony and watched Cole and Phoebe making their way to the bridge.

He leaped off the balcony and flew over Cole and Phoebe, landing on Phoebe's back. He scooped her in his arms and slashed Cole in the chest with his claws, sending Cole flying backwards and tumbling to the ground. 

When Cole looked up and saw Phoebe being drug away by her master, his eyes became red and he stood up and let out a prickling howl. 

Phoebe and her master were almost to the front gates of the castle, when he threw her to the ground and held a dagger to her chest.

"You will be mine forever!" He whispered, and stuck the knife in her chest. 

Phoebe's syrin scream echoed in Cole's head, as he ran up to them. Cole swung his dagger and swiftly beheaded the evil creature. Cole threw the vampires body off to the side, as he let out a terrifying howl. He felt his heart tearing inside, and the rage and pain flowed through him.

"Phoebe!" Cole whispered as he dropped to his knees and scooped her in his arms.

"Thank you" she whispered as the blood ran from her mouth.

"Phoebe, stay with me! I will get you to the bridge!" Cole cried.

He picked her up and carried her to the bridge. The sun was almost up and he didn't have much time before the dark world was gone. It was already starting to fade.

"Cole…I love you" Phoebe said as she closed her eyes.

"No! Don't do this! We are almost there…!" He cried as his voice cracked, "I love you too..."

Cole was crossing the bridge when Phoebe went limp and disappeared from his arms. He stood motionless on the other side of the bridge. He looked back and the bridge was gone, and so was the castle. It was now just an open field of tall grass. 

The sun had come up, and in the blink of an eye, the dark side of the bridge was gone with it's evil keeper...and Phoebe. 

"Phoebe! No!" He shouted, as the panic ran through his body, "Don't leave me!" He shouted again and fell to his knees in tears. 

He laid in the tall hay field, and the bitter tears rolled down the sides of his face, and into his hair. He closed his eyes, feeling such despair and pain. He lost his true love, and he had nothing left. He was alone, and had nothing to live for. He was in shock, it all happened so fast.

*********

Cole opened the door to his motel room and staggered in. He got a faint smell of Phoebe and scanned the room with a flicker of hope.

"Phoebe?" He whispered anxiously.

She was not there, just his voice echoing back to him. 

He walked over to the dresser and lit a candle. He looked down and saw a folded piece of paper. He opened it, and sat on the bed reading...

**__**

My love,

I have been wandering ever since you and Sam left. 

I have to do this alone, and I have to end this nightmare. 

I am doing this for us. 

I want to spend the rest of my life with you and never leave your side. 

You have saved me from the darkness and together we are survivors. 

I had a dream last night, 

I was treading through the mud up to my knees, and it was dark and 

I couldn't see. Suddenly I turned and saw you, then the darkness lifted 

and the mud turned to grass.I ran to you, and you held me in your arms. I never felt so happy. 

I was whole again. 

I love you Cole, and I always will.

Phoebe

Cole wiped his eyes and laid on the bed. If he had only got to her sooner, he could have saved her.

"Phoebe…come back to me" He whispered, as his tears burned his face.

**********

The ocean air was fresh, and the sky was blue like the sea.

Sam was swinging on a swing in the back of the Aunt's house, under the weeping willow. The Ocean waves broke and crashed on the cliff. 

Sam missed Phoebe. She took care of him and saved him from the pain, no child should have to endure. 

"Sam, we have a surprise for you" Isabelle said smiling.

Sam turned around and looked at them. Then the Aunts stepped aside. Sam squinted in the glare of the sun. Then his face brightened and he smiled. 

Phoebe was smiling back at him. 

He jumped off the swing and ran to her. He wrapped his arms around her neck as she knelt down to him.

Phoebe smiled as her heart was warmed. She forgot what it was like to be alive again. Her heart had melted away the ice and darkness that once possessed her soul. 

The Aunts smiled, they were so glad to have Phoebe back. She was different than the young girl they had once knew. So grown up, she had been through a lot, and life had aged Phoebe.

"I waited and waited for you to come back!" Sam said 

"I missed you too Sam" Phoebe said smiling and holding him tighter.

Phoebe looked at her Aunts over Sam's shoulder. They were smiling down at her. Phoebe smiled back at them. She had missed them so much and she felt like a little girl reunighting with them. 

"Thank you" She whispered looking up at them.

Sam took Phoebe's hand and lead her back to the swing. He sat down, and Phoebe gave him a push. She watched as his young innocent smile spread over his whole face. He was a ray of sun, and she was almost complete. 

Cole saved her from herself, and made her see that there was something to live for. He made her fight for herself, and made her see the goodness in people again. 

She didn't know where he was, or if he was alright. She hoped he remembered her, and hoped to someday see him again. 


	11. Chapter 11: A Long Time Comming

**Sam and I lived with the Aunts for three years. I never talked to my old friends, or tried to contact them. I wanted a new beginning. I made my Aunts keep my secret.**

Two years later, we moved to Rhode Island. As much as I missed the all night talks, and days on the beach, I just needed a new start for Sam and I.

Sam went to School, and I worked at a small book store. I closed up at five every night.

I learned to live with the long days, and Cole stealing my every spare thought….

Chapter 11

Phoebe smiled and covered her mouth holding in a laugh, as she read the letter her Aunts sent to her and Sam this time. It was as if she could hear them talking over the other one, like they always did when they were excited. It was always the same.

They wanted her and Sam to come home to visit.

She heard the bell ring, and someone come through the front door. When she looked up from the letter, the customer was around the book shelf, out of sight.

She was so engrossed in the letter, that when the phone rang, it scared her and she jumped…

"Good afternoon, Noah's Books…." Phoebe said politely putting her hand on her chest.

"Yes, I was wondering if you had anything on true love?" The voice said on the other end.

Phoebe felt her heart whirling. She tried to collect herself.

"I'm not sure what you are looking for…? Could you be more specific?" She said swallowing around the lump in her throat.

"I was looking for a method on how to forget someone"

"I don't know if there are books for that sir" Phoebe said with a smirk, feeling heaviness in her chest.

"Well here is the deal, I fell in love with a woman, and I can't seem to get her out of my head."

"Maybe you should talk to her, give her another chance?" Phoebe said solemnly staring out the door.

"I tried, but she doesn't want to hear the truth"

"Maybe you should make her listen" Phoebe said closing her eyes, thinking about Cole.

"Are you speaking from personal experience?"

Phoebe smiled and broke out of her trance.

"I…wish I wasn't…I will see if there is anything on my shelf. Can I take your number?" Phoebe said picking up the pencil.

"I just moved here, but I will give you my cell number…are you ready?"

"Yes, go ahead" Phoebe said kindly, holding her pencil to the paper. Her hand was trembling. She shook it, and steadied it again.

"It's Eight nine seven…."

Phoebe dropped the Phone as Cole stepped out from the book shelf, and stood in front of her.

"Cole…I didn't recognize…" Phoebe's voice was Icy.

There was a long moment between them, and they just stared.

"Hello Phoebe…how are you?" Cole finally said, putting his phone in his trench coat pocket, while he stared at her.

His face looked like an angel. His eyes stared through hers, straight to her soul, making her knees weak.

All her feelings came rushing back in that second. Her past flashed before her….

__

Cole moving through the crowd at the club the first time she saw him…Dancing with him in the crowd…kissing him under the bridge…him holding her against the wall in the shower….his voice filled her head, telling her he loved her.

"Phoebe, I…I have been…" He said walking closer to her, breaking her thoughts.

"Your alive!" She finally said, trying to swallow, but her throat was dry.

"Yes, did you think I was…" Cole softly touched her trembling hand on the counter.

"I didn't know what to think" she said while her heart pounded in her throat.

"You were hard to **_track_** down" Cole said with a sarcastic smile, slowly walking around the counter to her.

"You have been trying to **_track_** me again?" Phoebe said with the same sarcastic smile, as Cole came closer to her.

Their chemistry was like lighting, shooting off them, while it seemed like they were strangers meeting for the first time.

Cole walked up to Phoebe, and stared down at her. His lips were inches from her face.

Phoebe didn't look up, she felt like a young girl again, who could make eye contact with the boy she liked.

Even though, they had a past, It was like meeting again for the first time. Cole wanted to grab Phoebe and pull her to him. Phoebe wanted to reach for Cole, and wrap herself around him.

"I thought about you everyday" Phoebe whispered, as she touched his chest. Her hand was trembling.

"I looked for you everyday" He whispered back, placing his hand on hers to steady it.

Cole put his hand under her chin, and Phoebe lifted her head to look into his eyes. Their lips parted inches away from each other…

Suddenly, just before their lips met, a customer came to the counter. Cole smiled at Phoebe and then she turned to the customer.

"Will that be all?" Phoebe asked the woman, as Cole leaned up against her, and smelled her hair. It sent chills all over her body.

"Ye…s" The woman said glaring at Cole and Phoebe in disgust.

Cole was rubbing against Phoebe, and he placed his hands on her hips and started to caress her body. Phoebe tried to hold in her smile.

Cole just winked at the woman in sarcasm, as he continued to grope Phoebe.

"Thank you!" Phoebe said politely, as the woman grabbed the book from Phoebe and stormed out.

Then Phoebe whirled around and wrapped her arms around Cole. They giggled as their lips collided.

Their kiss became rapid, and Cole lifted her on the counter and kissed her more intensely. Phoebe wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him even closer.

Everything about Cole felt right. His kiss, his touch, his body pressed against hers. He was the missing peace in her life.

Cole groaned, as he pressed himself against her. They may be different people now, but they still had the same passion for one another.

"Cole, I missed you so much" Phoebe said, pulling away and pressing her forehead against his, trying to catch her breath.

"I missed you too" He said staring at her with hungry eyes.

Cole's face became solemn and he looked sad. Phoebe touched his face and smiled at him.

"What is it baby?" Phoebe said kissing his face.

"Phoebe…what happened? Where did you go?" He asked.

"Come home with me, I will tell you everything." Phoebe said and kissed him again.

"I thought you would never ask" Cole said smiling, and lifted her in his arms.


	12. Ending : A Love That Never Ends

****

Some wounds never heal, but mine did. I found the last piece of the puzzle that I was missing.

Cole completed me, and for some reason we needed each other. We found a light in the darkness.

Chapter 12

Sam was setting the table when Cole and Phoebe walked in the house.

Cole and Sam looked at each other, and Phoebe looked at both of them. Then a smile curled in the corned of Sam's mouth, and Cole Smiled back.

Phoebe walked over to Sam, putting her arm around him, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sam, this is lovely" Phoebe said looking at the table in surprise.

Sam smiled at her and then looked at Cole. Phoebe walked back over to Cole, and slid her arms around his waist.

"I knew we were expecting a dinner guest" Sam said.

"You did? How?" Phoebe asked looking at him funny.

"I wanted you to be happy" Sam said

"Sam…I…Cole, you knew about this…what is going on?" Phoebe asked looking at them in shock.

"Yes, Sam called me" He said putting his arm around her and kissing her forehead.

"I had help from the Aunts" Sam said smiling at Phoebe.

"I should have known" Phoebe said smiling, and shook her head.

She walked over to Sam and hugged him.

"I can't believe you guys!" Phoebe said, still surprised.

Cole walked over to them and he stuck his hand out to Sam. Sam smiled, and shook his hand.

"I think we make a pretty good team" Cole said to Sam.

Sam nodded and smiled. "Now lets eat"

Phoebe leaned up and kissed Cole, and then they sat to the table.

Later that evening, they all sat by the fire on the beach, and caught up on the time they missed. They had lots to talk about.

"Well, I am beat, I think I'll go up to the house, I'm sure you guys won't miss me" Sam said, winking at Cole and Phoebe.

He stood up to walk away but Phoebe stopped him.

"Sam, wait" she said standing up and walking over to him.

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Sam was taller than Phoebe now, and at twelve, he seemed all grown up.

"I am so proud of you Sam, thank you" She said and kissed his cheek.

"No problem, I owed you one" He said, then nodded at Cole.

"Night Sam" Cole said

"Night" He said, and walked up to the house.

Phoebe came to lay back down by Cole. He lifted his blanket for her to snuggle up to him.

"He has grown up, from the little thing I found in the ally." Phoebe said watching Sam walk to the house.

Cole laid behind her on his elbow, with his head in his hand, and his other arm around her waist.

They laid in silence for a moment, and listened to the fire crackling, and the waves rolling into shore. The waves hissed behind them, and spread over the sand.

Cole kissed her shoulder and said, "You should be proud of yourself, you did good by him"

Phoebe smiled and took a deep breath, "He is a good kid, and he deserved a chance for a good life" She said.

"So did you" Cole said, gently kissing the back of her head.

Phoebe rolled on her back and looked up at him. The fire reflected in his eyes and they looked warm and kind. She also saw pained and tired eyes.

"I'm sorry I was away for so long Cole" Phoebe said with a painful expression on her face.

"What happened Phoebe…Why did you hide from me?" Cole said brushing her hair from her face.

"I was scared Cole…I never loved anyone before, and everyone I knew, I hurt. I didn't want to hurt you anymore. I had to get my life together, and find myself again. I was so lost." She said turning her head towards the fire. His lips hung over her face.

"I longed for you, and my pain was being without you." he said kissing her neck, "How did you disappear from me on the bridge?" He asked, turning her face to his.

"The Aunts, they wrote a spell, that if someone fell in love with me, and was willing to give their life for me, then I would be saved. So it played out, and somehow they knew it would work. They knew you would save me."

Cole smiled at her.

"What?" Phoebe asked smiling back.

"Your Aunts were banking on my love for you. They could see right through me" Cole said.

Phoebe smiled up at him and touched his face.

"There were two parts of the spell…Someone had to fall in love with me…and I had to love fall in love with them."

Cole leaned in and kissed her softly.

"I do love you Cole" Phoebe whispered.

Cole smiled and sighed. "That was the last thing I said to you on the bridge"

"I know, then everything went dark, and I woke up at the Aunts house. They told me everything. I thought I needed a new start, and that I could forget my past. But…all I could remember from my past…was you." Phoebe said

"When Sam called, and told me you needed me, I almost didn't come." Cole said

"I'm glad he did…When I saw you in the book store, I realized I never wanted to be with out you again. I realized you were apart of me that I didn't want to forget." Phoebe said, softly brushing his lips with hers.

Cole parted his mouth and kissed her. He pulled her under him and kissed her deeper. Phoebe felt chills to her toes, and she longed for him.

His heart pounded in her chest, and his body heat warmed her. His mouth was warm and his hands moved over her. She remembered his touch, and her desire for him came rushing over her body. He made her tremble and she was at his mercy.

Cole couldn't help himself, he had waited so long to feel Phoebe next to him, he started to shake. He parted her legs and pressed himself against her.

"Phoebe, I need you to survive…to breathe…I am dead with out you" He whispered as he kissed her neck.

"I was dead when you found me…and now I am alive because you loved me." She whispered.

"Phoebe, marry me, I want to share my life with you" He said looking into her eyes.

Phoebe smiled and she swallowed hard. She stared at Cole for a moment. Then she smiled. "Yes, lets get married" She said with an ear to ear grin.

The beach wind blew through Phoebe's white veil, and the salty evening air wept across their faces. Cole's curly black hair blew and reflected the sun. Phoebe's dress was simple but elegant, and it rippled in the wind, with her small bouquet of lilies. Cole was in a white dress shirt and black suit pants. They both were barefoot, with the sand between their toes.

The sky was perfect shades of orange and purple. The sun was about to touch down on the sea, when Cole and Phoebe exchanged vows and their rings.

Jaime and Bob were there for Cole, along with Sam and the Aunts.

Cole and Phoebe smiled at one another and said I do.

Everyone cheered, as Cole took Phoebe in his arms, and twirled her, while they kissed passionately.

Then Cole scooped Phoebe up, and sat her on the tall white horse. He jumped up, and swung on behind her. He grabbed the reins, and they road off into the sunset. Phoebe threw her bouquet in the air, and the wind scattered the flowers into the sea.

****

Our love was a strong force that even I didn't understand. We needed each other to breath, and with every day, our love grew.

We had a beautiful sunset wedding on the beach that summer, and nine months later, Phoebe Matilda Isabelle Turner was born. She looked up at us with her sea blue eyes, and we knew she was special. Cole and I call her Baby Angel.

We were able to fight,

and together,

become Dark Survivors…..And that is how the story went.


End file.
